Hell Rever, Soul Stealer
by Jasper Dragonfly
Summary: After a horrible battle that the Hyper-force won't live through, Chiro gets the chance to save them. But with a great price. Is Chiro willing to give his soul to save the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Summery:  
After a horrible battle that the Hyper-force won't live through, Chiro gets the chance to save them. But with a great price. Is Chiro willing to give his soul to save the ones he loves?

* * *

**Amy: Okay, I guess this would sort of a cross-over with the Hyper-force and my story Soul Stealers.**

**Chiro: Wait. Soul Stealers? You mean that story you wrote where muph!**

**Amy: *With hand over Chiro's mouth* Now, now. Don't ruin the surprise for the readers.**

**Chiro: *Removes my hand* Fine. The only things Amy owns in this story are the characters that you don't see in the show.**

* * *

"Sparx! Look out behind you!" Nova yelled as she jumped between Sparx and a purple laser thing.

"Nova!" Sparx shouted, turning around just in time to see Nova get hit with the laser, which knocked her out.

Suddenly, another laser was shot at Sparx. It hit him dead on and knock him out as well.

"I don't think we're going to win this one guys." I said as more then a thousand lasers were shot at us at the same time.

"Take cover!" Antuari yelled as the rest of us made a b-line for something that looked like an old concrete pipe.

As I dove into the pipe, a laser came out of nowhere and hit the entrance to it which caused it a small cave-in that blocked the way in.

I turned around, hoping that the others had made it in before the cave-in happened. Unfortunately, they didn't. I was the only one who had made it to the pipe.

I started to remove the fallen rocks that block the entrance. But when I took out the first one, the rest slid down and one of them knocked me out.

_Sometime Later..._

I slowly opened my eyes. For a moment, all I could see was a foggy light.  
After the fog cleared, I quickly sat up, I instantly remembered what happened before I was knocked out.  
I looked over to the entrance of the pipe and saw that it had opened up. I stood up and rushed outside to see if the others needed any help.

As soon as I stepped out of the pipe, I saw some one leaning over Nova. The person wearing a black, hooded cloak that had green flames on the cuffs and the heme.

"Nova!" I yelled, running over to her.

I shoved the person away from Nova. But when I tried to wake her up, my hand went right through her.

"You stupid boy!" I turned around to see the person pulling himself upright with a staff that had a corved blade on the top. Wait, did he have that before?

His hood was down so now I could see face. He had dark black-green hair that was slightly spiked, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Listen closely boy, do you want your friends to live or not?" He asked.

"Uh, what?" That was all I could say, seeing as I didn't understand his question.

"Why do my jobs never go right? Alright, let me explain it to you. If you stay here, all of your friends will die. But if you come with me, they will wake up after a few minutes and be all right. Do you understand now?" He said everything like he was talking to a small child.

I may not have known who he was, but I had a pretty good guess about who sent him.

"Why did Skeleton King send you?" I demanded, standing up with my fists by my side.

"Skeleton King? That's a real joke. Why would I work for that asshole?" He said with a sickish laugh.

"I know you're lying!" I shouted.

"Please. By the way, you have about ten seconds to make up your mind. Come with me, or they die!" He said, pointing his staff at my team. "And if you want my advice, I suggest you stay here. Becuase I could really use the points."

I thought as fast as I could. If I left with this guy, how would I know that the team woke up? How do I know for sure that he isn't working for Skeleton King and is just pretending he's not? How do I know-

"Three seconds left boy." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

Am I sure he's not telling the truth? No, no I'm not.

"Yes! I'll go!" I said at the last second.

"Fine." He said as his face showed that he would much rather I stayed here.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I hate my life and my job." He muttered as he raised his hand that held the staff.

'What did I just do?' I thought as we disappeared.

* * *

**Amy: Well, that's the first chapter over and done with.**

**Chiro: Hey Amy.**

**Amy: Yeah?**

**Chiro: Have you told the others about what you're doing?**

**Amy: Why would I want to tell them that I want to get beat up?**

**Chiro: ...I thought so.**

**Amy: Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy: And here's another chapter, just for you! Care to tell them what this one's about Chiro?**

**Chiro: Fine. This chapter's about what happens to the Hyper-force after I leave.**

**Amy: You could sound a little more exited you know.**

**Chiro: *Sigh***

**Amy: You're upset that you have to spend this chapter with... my friend. Aren't you?**

**Chiro: Why did you call him 'my friend'?**

**Amy: Because I don't want any one knowing his name yet. Now, was I right or not?**

**Chiro: Yes. And I don't want to hang around that green idiot any more then I have to.**

**Amy: Well fine. Let's get on with the story so you don't have to spend any more time with him then needed.**

* * *

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes to some one shaking me.

I looked to my side and saw Otto shaking my arm.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting and putting my head in my hands. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Hey guys! Nova's awake!" Otto yelled.

I looked over to the others to see Sparx running full speed toward me.

"Are you okay Nova?" Sparx asked when he reached me.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I still don't know what's going on." I said when he let me go.

"We are unsure of that ourselfs." Antuari said as he and Gibson came over to where we were.

"Yeah. And we don't know where Chiro is either." Otto said.

"Well, we need to look for him then." I said, standing up.

"Nova, we looked everywhere. And we can't find anywhere." Gibson said, with a sad look on his face.

"That's impossible. There's no way he would go somewhere and leave us here." I said.

"I doubt that he left of his own free will, Nova." Antuari said.

"But if he didn't leave us willingly, then Skeleton King must've took him. Which means we need to find him before something bad happens to him!" Otto said.

"Might I suggest that we go back to the robot and repair ourselfs before we go to look for Chiro." Gibson said it more like a statement then question.

"Gibson's right. We can not find Chiro if we are all hurt." Antuari said. "While we are resting, I'll try to connect Chiro through the Power Primate."

When we all finished talking, we made our way back to the robot where Gibson would fix our wounds and Antuari would try and contact Chiro.

After a while, Antuari told us to meet him in the command center.

"I am afraid I have some bad news." Antuari said when we were all there. "I can not make a contact with Chiro."

"What do you mean? Why can't you make contact with him?" Otto asked.

"All I know is that the Power Primate is no longer with him."

We all gasped when we heard that.

"How's that even possible?" I said.

"I do not know. But I do believe that Skeleton King may have found away to remove it from Chiro." Antuari said. Even through his face didn't show it, we could all tell that he was upset with what was going on. We all were.

"If you can't contact him, then how are we suppose to find the kid?" Sparx asked.

"I guess we'll have to find Skeleton King to find Chiro." I said.

* * *

**Amy: That's all going to doing for the monkey team at the moment. The next chapter will tell you what happened to Chiro.**

**Chiro: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Amy: Oh yeah. I have a link in my profile that'll take you my Fiction-press account where the origanle story is. (It's also on DA account by the way!)**

**Chiro: So you know, it's not finished yet. Some one's been lazy and hasn't finished editing chapter two so she can upload it.**

**Amy: Shut up.**

**Chiro: Please review!**

**Amy: And if you decide to read the original story, please review on that too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy: Welcome to chapter three everyone!**

**Chiro: Finally! *message reducted* gets to leave me alone and I can hang out with *message reducted*! o.O What the hell is with the 'message reduction's?**

**Amy: Because I don't want any spoilers.**

**Chiro: o.O You are very strange.**

**Amy: On with the show!**

**Chiro: You mean story, right?**

**Amy: Also, before we start this chapter, I would like everyone to know that I forgot that the guy had wings. Here's what they look like: Large, black, bat-like wings, that have a span of 8ft tip to tip. Sorry about that little mistake, and I hope you don't mind my stupid-ness.**

* * *

"Hey, are you going to wake-up anytime soon?" I heard some one say.

I opened my eyes and saw the guy from before standing over looking very annoyed.

'Crap. I was really hoping that I was just dreaming.' I thought as I stood up.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the hall-way we were in.

The hall-way was made of some kind dark-gray stone. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of it. The ceiling looked to be designed as an archway-thing. The only things not made of stone were the dark brownish-red doors on ether side of the hall.

"We're in a hall-way, stupid." The guy said. "And we are here because I didn't want to drag any farther then I had to."

"I know we're in a hall. What I meant was where is the hall?" I said.

"You know what, I'm not good with this part. How about you tell me your name and I tell you mine. Then we can go to the Master and get the rest of this God-damn day over with." He said.

"Uh, okay. I'm Chiro." I said, wondering what exactly he was talking about.

"Nice name." He said sarcastically. "Mine's Claw, the third child, and second prince, of the Master. But you can just call me Claw. Now come on, I'm already running late as it is." He said, starting to walk down the hall.

'Now I know he's working for Skeleton king.' I thought . 'I have never heard anyone else refer to them-self as 'the second prince of the Master' who did not work for him. Plus, who names their kid Claw?'

After a few minutes of walking, we stopped infront of a large dark reddish-black double door that had dull-silver handles.

"Well, here we are." Claw said, grabbing one of the handles and opening the door attached to it.

When we entered the room, I noticed that it was huge. The only things that seemed to be in it were a lot of guys that looked like buff formless wearing black armor and holding spears, and a throne. In the throne, however, was man wearing a black cloak with the hood up. This guy looked to be at least ten feet tall. There was also a girl in the room. She had kind of curly, black hair in a pony-tail and was wearing the same thing Claw was. Only instead of green flames, they were dark orange.

"Then you understand?" The man asked.

"Yes Master. I will inform the others immediately." She said, bowing to him before turning towards us.

As she walked towards the door (where we were standing), I saw that she had pale skin and dark orange eye to match the flame on her outfit.

Before leaving, she stopped right next to us.

"It would appear that you are about to get a new responsibility, brother." She said without facing us, then she left.

"Shut up you bitch!" Claw yelled after her, turning so he could face the direction she went.

"Claw!" We heard some one yell.

Claw turned around, and I looked up. When I saw what he looked liked, it freaked me out. This guy was a skeleton. I'm serious. There was no way on Shuggazoom this was possible. Even Skeleton King looked at least some-what alive.

"I see you have failed to catch the black-turned-silver one yet again! And you have not brought the others with you ether." He said.

"Hey! It's not my fault he saw me!" Claw yelled in defiance. "Besides, I thought I could get through it without him waking up."

"At least you finally followed the rules." The skele-man said, resting his head in his hand.

"Am I missing something here?" I whispered to Claw, seeing the small break in the conversation.

"Shut up, stupid." He whispered back.

"You!" The skele-man said, pointing to one of the buff formless. "Go and bring me Laura and Bones."

The buff formless then saluted and left.

"What? I found him! That means I get to keep him!" Claw said.

"Yes, yes, I know. But I am your Master. I make the rules, and I can change them whenever I want. And besides, remember what happened the last time you got to keep some one?" The skele-man said, waving his right hand at Claw.

"Well it's not my fault he caught himself on fire and died." Claw said, unemotional like.

"Yes, but you were the one who give him the matches in the first place."

We both turned around to see two girls enter the room with the buff formless following them. The one who had spoken had long black hair with yellow streaks in it, dark yellow eyes, and pale skin. The other one had dark brown, shoulder-length hair, dark green eyes, and also had pale skin. Both girls were wearing the some thing that Claw and the girl from before was wearing. Only the one with brown hair had red flames, and the other one had yellow.

When they entered the room, they walked past us and up to the skele-man.

"Yes Master?" They said, bowing to him.

"Laura, you may keep the boy as your first. Bones, you are in-charge of helping her as she needs it." He said. "You start immediately."

At that, they turned towards us and guided us out into the hall-way.

"So, what's your name kid?" The brown-haired one asked me.

"It's Ch-"

"It's Chia-pet." Claw said, interrupting me.

"Um, okay. I'm Laura. And this is Bones." The brown-haired one said. "And I'm guessing your name's not Chia-pet."

"No, it's not." I said, glaring at Claw. (Who was in a fit of laughter.) "It's Chiro."

* * *

**Amy: Hey, sorry 'bout the long wait. I just had no idea on how to end this chapter.**

**Chiro: Are you going to write the next chapter soon?  
**

**Amy: Yep! I even have a surprise for everyone too.  
**

**Claw: And what's that?  
**

**Amy: You'll see in the next chapter.  
**

**Claw: *mutters* Dumb bitch. Tells us she has a surprise, then doesn't give it to us.  
**

**Bones: *in a sweet voice that only Bones could pull off* Aww, poor Claw. He forgot how to turn off his mouth again.  
**

**Amy: Anyway, please review! It helps me to update more.  
**

**Claw: And that means we get our surprise sooner.  
**


End file.
